sebuah jepitan
by viddaaaa
Summary: "kau kesal?/"tidak"/"atau... kau marah?"/"tidak,sakura"/"sasuke-kun,kau... cemburu?/oh, ayolah sasuke bersikap aneh hanya krn sebuah jepitan. memangnya kenapa dgn jepitan?/review? terima kasih.


_hanya sebuah fic yang idenya muncul tiba-tiba saat ga bisa tidur lagi ~ selamat membaca readers, semoga suka :3_

**disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**this story pure mine**

**genre : romance**

**S**ebuah **J**epitan

Siang ini cuaca di luar cukup terik untuk digunakan berjalan-jalan. Tapi disinilah aku, berjalan sambil menggandeng tangan kekasihku menyusuri jejeran pertokoan setelah sebelumnya kami selesai berbelanja. Tepatnya aku yang tengah berbelanja karena tadi diminta oleh _kaa-san_. Karena kebetulan _dia_ ada di rumah, maka _kaa-san_ memintanya untuk menemaniku pergi. Maka dari itu sekarang _dia _ada disini bersamaku.

Setelah berhasil keluar dari supermarket dan membeli berbagai macam bahan yang dibutuhkan kami melangkahkan kaki keluar toko. Namun pandanganku kemudian terpaku pada toko di seberang jalan dengan papan besar yang bertuliskan "_Blueberry"_. Bukan karena nama toko itu yang menarik minatku, tapi lebih kepada isinya yang menjual berbagai macam aksesoris untuk perempuan.

"Sasuke-_kun_," aku menarik lengan kemejanya lembut.

"Ada apa?" matanya dialihkan kini untuk menatapku.

"Aku mau… kesana," kataku sambil menunjuk toko di seberang jalan yang tadi ku maksud. Seketika wajah kekasihku yang tadi lembut kini berubah tegas. Aah, mulai lagi deh…

"Tidak bisa," jawabnya tegas.

"Tapi cuma lihat saja koook, janjiii!" kataku sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahku membentuk tanda 'V' ke arahnya.

"Kita sudah janji pada _kaa-san_ untuk segera belanja dan membawa belanjaan ini pulang ke rumah, Sakura," kali ini pandangannya sedikit melembut.

"Tapi kan hanya sebentar, aku janji tak akan lama. Ayolaah," aku memasang wajahku yang paling memelas agar berhasil membujuknya yang memang sedikit keras kepala itu.

"Mm, baiklah… Tapi _hanya_ sebentar," ucapnya tegas. Dan seketika itu aku pun tersenyum lebar sembari mengangguk ke arahnya.

uuu

Aku benar-benar menyesal sekarang. Melihat berbagai macam aksesoris yang membuatku sangat tergiur untuk mencoba dan memilikinya, namun sayangnya harapanku itu harus pupus sudah. Selain karena tadi aku sudah berjanji pada Sasuke bahwa aku _hanya_ akan melihat-lihat saja, selain itu juga aku ingat bahwa aku tak bawa dompet merah jambuku sekarang! Padahal sungguh aku naksir sebuah jepitan lucu yang berwarna putih dengan garis merah muda lembut disisinya itu. meskipun keliatan sederhana, tapi entah kenapa aku ingin memilikinya.

"Sasuke, lihat! Lucu yah?" kataku sambil mengangsurkan sebuah jepitan tepat di hadapan wajah kekasihku itu.

"Hn, iya," dia mengangguk setuju sambil memperhatikan jepitan yang aku sedang pegang itu lekat-lekat.

"Aku sebenarnya ma – "

"Kau sudah berjanji sendiri _hanya_ akan melihat-lihat, Sakura," nada suara perintah itu seketika membuatku cemberut. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa dirayu, oh maksudku sulit untuk dirayu disaat-saat tertentu. Contohnya ya, saat ini.

"Ya, aku ingat kok. Tapi aku hanya ingin bilang kalau aku _mau_ membelinya Sasuke, bukan berarti _sekarang_ aku akan beli kan?" aku memutar bola mataku jengkel. Kesal akan sikapnya yang seperti itu.

"Hn, sama saja," dia hanya bergumam dengan kata kebangsaannya dan kemudian mengamit pergelangan tanganku perlahan.

"Ayo, lebih baik kita pulang sekarang," kali ini nada bicaranya sedikit melembut. Namun aku masih kesal karena sikapnya barusan.

"Aku kan _cuma _ingin mempunyai jepitan lucu itu saja. Tapi kalau memang kau tak mengijinkanku untuk membelinya, atau bahkan sekedar mengaguminya lebih lama lagi, memang lebih baik aku tetap pakai jepitan pemberian dari _Naruto_ saja," ucapku sambil setengah menyindirnya. Lalu aku berbalik pergi dan berjalan menuju deretan-deretan aksesoris lain di sebelah tempatku tadi berdiri. Dan aku meninggalkan kekasihku itu begitu saja disana, berharap dia menyadari diriku yang sedang kesal karena sikapnya itu barusan.

uuu

Entah aku keliru atau tidak, aku merasa sepanjang perjalanan pulang kali ini Sasuke kelihatan lebih dingin. Oh ayolah, aku kan kekasihnya, kenapa dia bisa sedingin itu padaku? Bagaimana kepada gadis lain, mungkin dia bahkan tak mau repot-repot untuk sekedar menoleh pada gadis-gadis yang memujanya itu.

Oh ya! Seharusnya kali ini aku yang kesal padanya, seharusnya kali ini aku yang mengacuhkannya, tapi kenapa lagi-lagi aku tak tahan untuk menatapnya dan bertanya apa yang terjadi sehingga dia jadi diam begini?

"Sasuke-_kun_, kenapa sejak tadi kau diam saja?" tanyaku akhirnya. Aku memeluk lengan sebelah kirinya, sedangkan tangan kiriku dan tangan kanan Sasuke menjinjing belanjaan yang tadi kami beli di supermarket.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," dia menyahut pelan, tanpa menatapku sama sekali. Catat! Tanpa menatapku! Oke, mungkin dia dingin, cuek, dan sedikit tak peka, tapi _biasanya_ meski aku hanya sekedar bertanya, atau berceracau tak jelas, dia _selalu_ menyempatkan dirinya meski hanya sekedar melirik atau menoleh dan menatapku, pertanda bahwa dia mendengarkan ucapanku. Tapi kenapa sekarang tidak? Oke, ini tanda dia sedang marah padaku. Tapi kenapa mesti dia yang marah?

Aku memutuskan lebih baik aku diam. Tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran pemuda tampan di sampingku ini. Baiklah, jika dia ingin genjatan senjata denganku, aku akan melayani dengan senang hati. Kalian tanya kenapa? Tentu saja karena aku pun sebenarnya sedang _kesal_ dengannya kan, jadi wajar saja kalau aku marah dan diam padanya.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku," kataku setelah langkah kami berdua tepat terhenti di depan sebuah rumah berpagar putih. Ya, tepatnya di depan rumahku. Aku melepas pelukanku pada lengan kirinya lalu mengambil belanjaan yang ada di tangan kanan Sasuke.

Aku hendak berbalik dan melangkah masuk kalau saja sebuah suara tiba-tiba menghentikanku.

"Sakura…" suara berat itu membuatku menoleh. Aku hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan ada-apa-kau-memanggilku saja tanpa mengucapkan apapun. Ingat, aku sedang genjatan senjata dengannya, jadi aku sedang tak mau bermanis-manis menjawab panggilannya itu.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Kalau kau tidak berbicara apapun juga, aku akan pergi Sasuke!" ucapku tegas lalu membalikan badanku membelakanginya.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang kalau jepitan merah muda yang kau pakai setiap hari itu pemberian dari Naruto?"

Oke, kali ini langkahku benar-benar berhenti. Pertanyaan itu tiba-tiba menggelitik otakku, dan membuatku berpikir apa hubungannya jepitan dan sikap dinginnya sepanjang perjalanan pulang tadi. Dan _aha! _Sepertinya aku mengerti sesuatu. Aku membalikkan tubuhku, meletakkan dua kantung plastik belanjaan di depan pagar rumahku dan kemudian aku melangkah mendekatinya dan berhenti tepat di hadapannya.

"Kenapa kau tak pernah bertanya?" kali ini aku balik bertanya padanya. Asal kalian tahu mengasyikan sekali membuat Uchiha bungsu ini kesal lho.

"Jawab pertanyaanku Sakura, jangan balik bertanya seperti itu," keluhnya gusar. Aah, ekspresinya itu membuatku benar-benar ingin tertawa sekarang.

"Hey kau ini kenapa sih? Jadi hanya karena _jepitan_ itu, sejak tadi sikapmu dingin begitu padaku?" tanyaku _to the point_. Bola mata hitamnya hanya menatapku bergeming, dia tidak menjawab namun aku tahu matanya menuntut sebuah jawaban, tepatnya sebuah penjelasan.

"Kau kesal?" aku bertanya lagi.

"Tidak".

"atau… kau marah?" kali ini wajahku menatapnya khawatir. Meskipun kelihatannya sih tidak begitu, tapi aku tetap saja takut kalau ternyata dia marah padaku, hanya karena cerita sebuah _jepitan_ yang tidak diketahuinya itu.

"Tidak, Sakura".

"Lalu, kau kenapa?" aku menatapnya bingung. Oh baiklah, aku sepertinya tahu jawabannya.

"Sasuke-_kun_, kau – cemburu?" kali ini aku sedikit ragu-ragu mengucapkan kata itu. namun seketika ekspresiku berubah kaget saat ku dapati wajah tampan kekasihku itu sedikit merona.

"Hn," dia hanya bergumam pelan kemudian dia mengalihkan wajahnya dan tidak lagi menatapku. Astaga! Dia cemburu?

Hal itu otomatis membuatku ingin tersenyum atau bahkan tertawa. Jadi inikah alasan dia mendiamkanku sejak tadi? Hanya karena _jepitan_ lama yang diberikan Naruto padaku?

"Hey, tak perlu cemburu seperti itu Sasuke. Itu kan hanya sebuah jepitan, bukan kalung, gelang, atau bahkan cincin," ucapku sambil menatapnya, tapi dia tak juga mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menatapku. Betapa sikapnya sebenarnya itu sangat kekanakkan eh?

Aku menggerakan kedua telapak tanganku, menyentuh kedua sisi wajahnya perlahan dan memalingkan wajahnya tepat di hadapanku.

"Kau lucu sekali Sasuke-_kun_, kau bahkan tahu Naruto itu sahabat kita sejak kecil kan? Kenapa masih saja cemburu sih?" kataku menatapnya geli. Kali ini matanya balas menatapku, kemudian bibirnya membuka hendak mengatakan sesuatu.

"Tapi dulu dia _pernah_ menyukaimu Sakura".

"Tapi itu _dulu_. Kau bahkan tahu sekarang dia sudah bahagia dengan Hinata-_chan,_ tetanggamu itu".

"Jadi bisa jelaskan asal mula jepitan itu padaku?" pinta dia akhirnya. Raut wajahnya masih menunjukkan rasa penasaran.

"oke – " aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Kemudian menurunkan kedua telapak tanganku dari sisi wajahnya sebelum hendak melanjutkan cerita singkatku tentang jepitan. " – waktu kita umur 12 tahun, saat festival musim panas tahun itu Naruto memberikannya padaku," ucapku memulai.

"Bukankah saat itu Naruto menyatakan perasaannya padamu?" tanya Sasuke heran.

"Ya, kau benar! Waktu itu kau tidak ikut kan, karena sedang sakit. Dan Naruto bilang itu satu-satunya kesempatannya berdua bersamaku, tanpa adanya dirimu," aku tertawa sambil menyentuh ujung hidung kekasihku itu.

"Cih, si _dobe_ itu! bisa-bisanya menggunakan kesempatan itu," Sasuke mendecih kesal, otomatis kembali membuatku tertawa.

"Lalu… dia mengungkapkan perasaannya padaku, yah saat itu juga aku menolaknya dengan halus. Kau tahu sendiri aku hanya menyukaimu sejak dulu – " jeda sejenak untukku mengambil napas, " – tapi setelah itu dia memberikanku jepitan merah muda itu. Dia memintaku untuk memakainya, sebagai tanda persahabatan katanya," ucapku mengakhiri penjelasanku.

"…"

"Jadi, tak perlu cemburu begitu kan?" aku sedikit menahan tawa, lagi-lagi aku tak tahan untuk tertawa menanggapi sikap Sasuke yang kekanakkan seperti ini.

"Tetap saja itu dari seorang laki-laki kan, aku tak mau kau memakai benda apapun dari laki-laki selain – aku," katanya jujur. Dia mengacak-acak rambut merah mudaku, namun detik berikutnya aku merasakkan sesuatu menjepit rambutku.

Aku menyentuhnya perlahan, dan mengambilnya. Oh, aku terkejut saat mendapati jepitan putih yang setengah mati aku taksir di toko tadi kini ada di genggaman tanganku.

"Sasuke-_kun_, ini…" aku menatap jepitan itu dan Sasuke bergantian. Dan pemuda tampan di hadapanku ini malah tersenyum lembut.

"Mulai sekarang, kau harus _selalu_ pakai jepitan itu, Sakura," katanya memerintah. Namun perintahnya itu justru membuatku tersenyum lebar karena senang dan terharu.

"Terima kasih,Sasuke," jawabku tulus.

Sejenak kami hanya terdiam satu sama lain, hanya bisa menatap tanpa berucap apapun. Lalu kedua telapak tangan hangat itu menyentuhku perlahan, Sasuke menyentuh daguku dan membiarkan wajahku menatapnya. Dan detik berikutnya, aku memejamkan mataku karena tahu hal apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Tapi baru saja sesaat aku merasakkan ujung hidungnya menyentuh hidungku…

"Sakura? Kau sudah datang?" suara lembut diikuti bunyi pintu terbuka membuat kami otomatis menjauh dan berdiri kaku sambil menghadap pintu rumah.

"Aa – aa iya _kaa-san_, aku sudah datang," kataku sambil tersenyum sedikit terpaksa menatap ibuku yang mengintip dari sela-sela pintu rumah.

Lagi-lagi aku menahan tawa saat melirik wajah di sebelahku yang kelihatan kaget dan terkejut. Aah Sasuke_ku_, sepertinya kali ini kau sedang tidak beruntung. Maaf yah, lain kali kita lanjutkan lagi apa yang tadi _hampir _kita lakukan. Aku tertawa kecil, kemudian menarik lengannya untuk segera masuk ke dalam rumah.

**=END=**

* * *

><p><em>akhir kata, mind to review? thank you ~<em>


End file.
